A display device is known in which the background view is visible through the display screen while an image is displayed on the display screen. A display device such as this is called a transparent display. A display device in which organic electroluminescence elements are used in display elements, for example, is disclosed as a transparent display (for example, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2011-228249 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2012-238544).
Conventionally, in transparent displays, particular emphasis has been placed on development to achieve both transparency of display screens and display quality of images. However, with the expansion of the use of display devices, it is important to achieve multifunctionality while realizing thinner and lighter transparent displays. For example, when adding a touch input function to a transparent display, it is necessary to install a touch panel on the outside of the display panel, so it is conceivable that thickness will increase. Problems such as this are issues to be solved in the embodiments of the present invention.